Toriigakure
Toriigakure (ゲイツに隠された村, Gētobirejji, ''Literally meaning:''Village Hidden by Gates) is a large village located on a lush mountainous island in the Land of Water. It is led by a village chief called the Lord of Light (Hikari no omo). Ninja of this village seem to specialize in light-based and high speed techniques such as Swift Release and utilize seemingly advanced technology. The village's forehead protector bears two upright lines intersected horizontally by two cross-bars. Befitting its name, the village is only accessible by Transportation Gateways. This in addition to being surrounded by ocean on all sides makes it difficult to invade. Toriigakure's architecture is composed of many skyscraper buildings, with the Hikari no omo's office being the tallest and largest. Most of the buildings have bridges, wires and piping linking them, much like an urban environment. History Toriigakure was founded after the Warring States Period by the First Hikari no omo. Shortly after the formation of their villages, Kirigakure's First Mizukage sent warriors to conquer it and prove Kirigakure was the stronger the two villages. This resulted in the Hikari no omo signing a peace treaty with the Mizukage that stated it would remain subservient to the village. During many of Kirigakure's battles warriors from Toriigakure came to aid. As a result of their time spent on the battle field these same warriors began to learn chakra control and ninjutsu. Bringing back this knowledge to the village these warriors founded the School of Enlightenment. Within students are taught subject matter similar to that of the Ninja Academy. To protect the village from further invasion the Second Hikari no omo, created a technique that causes water surrounding the village to reflect blinding light toward any who approach it. In order to maintain connection to Kirigakure a series of Transportation Gateways were constructed that connect to neighboring neutral islands. As a result of their isolation from most of the shinobi world the village was able to flourish itself with more advanced technology. Locations Village Gate The village gate is both the main entrance to the village and the largest Transportation Gateway in the world. It is well guarded by some of the village's best shinobi. School of Enlightenment: Here students are taught in a curriculum similar to that of the Ninja Academy. However rather than integrate a ninja registration system the village has chosen to house universities that offer more studious individuals a sanctuary for their research. Significant Jutsu Light Body Light Bullet Barrage Light Emitting Crystal Light Welding Arrow Clans Bei Clan Trivia The Hikari no omo serves a role similar to that of a village Kage. However unlike a Kage the Hikari no omo does not necessarily have to be able to utilize chakra. Most ninja from this village leave to become shinobi for Kirigakure. Due to this it is possible that many of Kirigakure's missing-nin are actually Toriigakure natives who have returned to their native village. It's nickname the Sleepless Village comes from the fact that at all hours of the day and night there is always something to do and happening within the village. Art Credits All image credit belongs to the artists: Infobox Image Outskirts = Original Artist Unknown, Source Infobox Image Central = Original Artist Unknown, Source Hikarigakure Transport Gate = Nurarihyon no Mago, Screenshot from show School of Enlightenment = Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings, Screenshot from show